Merry Christmas: Seddie Style
by daielight
Summary: Series of Seddie one shots that take place over Christmas. Then some other non-Christmas fics in part 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, welcome to my first iCarly fanfiction. The prompts were just words my friends sent me that had to do with Christmas. They're all separate stories and take place at different times. Though I think they're kind of in order over the years... I'm not positive. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Simple as that.**

**Description: Series of Seddie one shots that take place over Christmas.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prompt: Presents**

"You could at least_ pretend_ to have some restraint," nagged Freddie as he looked on disapprovingly at Sam tearing apart the wrapping paper of her gifts. She grunted in response, slowed down just long enough to take a gulp of her iced tea, and then started back up again.

It was Christmas morning and Freddie, Sam, Carly and Spencer were sitting on the floor of the Shay's apartment. Carly was unwrapping her gifts slowly, making them last as long as she could, and giving each gift and appropriate acknowledgement time. Freddy watched as she opened her gift from Spencer and hugged him, making him smile in his happy attention-shy way.

Freddie went back to pulling the tape and paper off the few boxes that he had transferred into the Shay's house for his second round of gift unwrapping. He had woken up early that morning and had managed to open almost all of his presents with his mom before Sam came rampaging in and hauled him to Carly's. He smiled slightly at the memory, and found his eyes drawn to Sam. For a moment, he contemplated looking away, in case she caught him looking at her (oh the horrors that would ensue from such a bold action), then he realized she was tearing the paper off of the present he had bought for her a few days previous.

Sam tugged the last piece of wrapping paper obscuring the item from her view and Freddie watched as her face lit up with delight at the sight of the gift. He was slightly surprised that she would show her delight in a gift from him, when he realized that she hadn't been looking at the cards as she opened the gifts. He sighed and shook his head, going back to opening his presents.

The last present he opened was a little box with a large red bow stuck haphazardly on the top. 'To Freddie' was scrawled across the tag in loopy handwriting. He pulled the lid off the package to find a tiny silver pin with an oversized heart made out of what looked like little pieces of different coloured metals that glinted in the light and reflected little patches of light on the walls. It was fixed carefully onto the pin by a complicated hooking mechanism. Freddie glanced up for admiring the handiwork and found Sam watching him intently.

When he looked up and met her eyes, she didn't look away; instead she smiled and gestured at the mound of presents in front of her, then to the neat pile of gifts in front of me as if to illustrate the fact that she had more presents than he did. He just shook his head, noticing that his girt to her was on the top of the pile, even though she had opened it near the beginning, and pinned the heart shaped pin into the bottom of his sweater. He had a pretty good idea who it was from, she was (after all) the only person he know taking metalwork in school.

As he finished placing the pin in the exact spot, he looked up and saw Sam slip something into her pocket. It looked a lot like the card he had given her along with the present. Maybe she did know who it was from after all.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prompt: Warmth**

Sam laid her head on Freddie's shoulder, letting all of her muscles relax and the stress of the day fade from her mind. She felt safe here, while everyone else was fast asleep; Carly with her head on Freddie's lap, a contented look across her face; Freddie leaning against the back of the couch, his head lolling to one side and his mouth slightly open; Spencer, snoring on the armchair, an empty bowl of popcorn sitting on his lap.

Sam could feel the warmth of Freddie's breath on her forehead as his head turned in his sleep. If anyone had been awake at the time she would have made a big show of how his breath stunk, or how he was infecting her with his dorkiness, but now, with everyone fast asleep around her, she took comfort in the solid presence of one of her two best friends.

A sudden movement caught her off guard, and she started slightly as Freddie lifted his arm over her shoulder. She tensed, unsure of how to proceed, until Freddie's voice said quietly;

"Warm enough?"

Sam nestled deeper into Freddie's side.

"Now I am."

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prompt: SUGAR**

Freddie watched wide-eyed as Sam advanced towards him, her expression terrifying him. She'd just inhaled most of the sugar filled treats Carly had laid out for the guests that were arriving later, and was now experiencing the sugar rush that tends to come with digesting too much sweet food.

Her hair was down, wild curls cascading down her back and over her shoulders, contrasting with the brightly coloured shirt she was wearing. Her eyes, which were fixated on Freddie at the moment, were glistening in the dim light. He found himself unable to move, the option of getting up and out of her way was no longer lurking in him mind. Freddie was hypnotized by this Sam. Her face got closer and closer, Freddie could now see a smear of frosting beside her mouth. He was rather surprised when an urge to reach out and brush the pink goo off her face overwhelmed him.

Trying his best to keep his hands at his sides, and far away from Sam's face, Freddie gazed at Sam's blue eyes as she stopped in front of him and bent down, her face just inches from his. His eyes were glued to her, and even in his fear of what would happen next, he found himself frozen in place. She was so close now, her hair tickling his face as she brought her face in even closer. Then she froze; her lips only millimetres from his. He could feel her warm breath on his mouth, and for a moment his grasp on reality slipped; he found himself closing the miniscule gap between them.

His hands rose up from their place at his sides to find their places. One grasped the back of her neck, pressing her face even closer to his; the other found her lower arm, which he used to pull her down into a crouch in front of him. Not once during this exchange did their lips part.

Suddenly, Freddie felt a round object transferring itself into his mouth. He pulled back from Sam immediately; a grimace painted across his face, and spat the small orb into his hand. It seemed to be one of the chocolate-filled mints that were sitting in a bowl on one of the counters in the iCarly studio. He looked up at Sam, only to be greeted by a large smile and the mischievous glint in her eyes. He sighed and popped the candy back into him mount, much to her surprise. Freddie snickered at the wide eyed look on her face; for the first time he'd gotten the better of Sam. Then he reached over and pulled her onto his lap, pressing his lips lightly on the corner of her mouth and letting his tongue clean the frosting he had noticed earlier off her face. He could hear a sigh of contentment escape from her lips, and he took the opportunity to move his lips onto her mouth. He was rather enjoying being the one in control, until he felt Sam's tongue against the bottom of his lip. Now it was his turn to sigh contentedly.

For a few moments, he found himself letting Sam take control, then as tried to open his mouth he remembered the hard candy that had been stored in his cheek. There didn't seem to be much of it left, so Freddie acted quickly. He waited for a few moments more, then let the candy make its way back into her mouth. He expected her to stop kissing him, or maybe whack him on the head; instead, she turned her head to the side and spat the remainder of the sugary treat on the floor a few feet away.

This action surprised Freddie as much as it had surprised Sam when Freddie returned the candy to his mouth after taking it out to see what the hell it was. But he just smiled slightly. This had been one hell of a Christmas Party, and the guests hadn't even arrived yet.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prompt: First Snowfall**

Freddie and Sam sat with Carly in the middle of the park. Snow was falling all around them and they we bundled up tightly. Sam was wearing the most layers of all of them; her body almost completely covered from head to toe, something Freddie and Carly had worked very hard on accomplishing. In Freddie's words, 'it was about as easy to get Sam dressed for the cold as it was to feed a toddled dead-set on eating cake their least favourite food.' Carly had found this very amusing, and had burst out laughing; causing Sam to peek out from her hiding place to find out what was so funny. They had then cornered her and suited her up for the weather, Sam grumbling the entire time.

Now they were all sitting on the cold ground in the middle of the park, Freddie with his arms around the heavily bundled up Sam, Carly leaning on Freddie's other shoulder, all three of them staring up at the midnight sky and the snow that was just visible in the glow of the streetlamps.

It was the first snowfall of the year, and Carly and Sam had been up watching TV when they noticed the snowflakes coming down. Sam had demanded they go get Freddie and go to the park to experience the moment; so they did. Freddie had been groggy when Sam landed on the bed beside him and tried to wake him up. Her excitement was infectious, however, and Freddie soon found himself wide awake. Sam seemed rather proud of her accomplishments as she dragged Freddie back to Carly's, his hair ruffled and a jacket and scarf under his arms.

Carly was waiting for them at the door, her coat zipped up and gloves on the couch beside a pile of snow pants, scarves, coats and gloves. Sam's eyes widened at the sight of all the clothing and she leapt to the side, Freddie's wild grab falling short by a few inches. He tossed what he was holding on the couch and closed the door behind him. Two years of dating Sam plus all those years of being friends with her were enough to tell him that it would take awhile to catch her again. He glanced over at Carly, who sighed and gestured for him to go around one side of the couch as she circled the other.

Sam glared at them and backed slowly towards the stairs; her hands out to her side slightly, as if ready to defend herself from any attackers; her knees bent slightly, ready to spring her out of any unwanted situation.

Freddie advanced slowly, blocking her escape to the door as Carly advance from the other direction, blocking her escape from to the kitchen. Sam paused for a moment, then said loudly;

"Don't hurt me! I'm pregnant!"

Freddie rolled his eye, and shot back, "Which would be why we're TRYING to get you all dressed for the weather! So you don't freeze your baby."

Sam grumbled something neither Carly nor Freddie could hear, then countered, "It's yours too Fredward, so don't go trying to dump all the responsibility on me."

Freddie closed his eye and took a deep breath, trying to keep his annoyance in check; Sam however, anticipating his move, took this chance to dash past him and into the hallway to the bathroom.

"SAM!" he yelled after her when he opened her eyes to see that she was gone. When she didn't answer he shook his head and threw his hands up in the air in a sign on defeat. This was when he compared Sam to a toddler and Carly burst out laughing.

At the sound of Carly's giggles, the ever jealous Sam poked her head around the corner, and walked over to them, plopping herself on the couch. Freddie rolled his eyes as Sam started to pull layers of warm padded snow gear on over her T-shirt and pants.

So after the little fiasco with Sam was over, they had made their way to the park and found a seat in the middle of a field. The night seemed magical as the snow came drifting down. Freddie pulled Sam closer and smiled. Life was good.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Thank-you for reading! Please review! Tell me which ones you like best, or where they were OOC! I have more ideas for little one shots, so if you like these, just let me know and I'll put more up. I have more Christmas ones and a few New Year's ones that I'll put in here under new chapters, if you want.**

**Thank-You for the read!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**No prompts for these grumpy little fictions. It's taken me forever to type out something that I didn't hate with every fiber of my being, so please, be kind in your reviews. I've been suffering from writers block and computer withdrawal (I'm thinking they were connected… ), none of which are a laughing matter. Believe me… Plus, school just started and the computer went in to get fixed and came back with no flash player… so no Youtube, iCarly, or ANYTHING. *sobs***

**So I'm thinking everyone is going to be OOC in these fics, but maybe I'll manage a sliver of in-characterness. Thanks everyone who has reviewed and faved and everything, makes me feel loved. XD**

---------------------------------------------

**1. Christmas Tree**

**Takes place about a year after S2E8 [aka iKiss]**

When the lights of the Christmas tree turn on for the first time, the effect is magical. When you see the lights turned on for the first time when the light is fading slowly from the room, colour and edges blurring and disappearing, only to be brought back into focus by tiny twinkling lights, the effect is more than words can describe.

Freddie is standing in between Carly and Sam as Spencer flicks the switch to ignite the lights decorating the first ever Christmas tree that 'smells like Christmas' to make it into the Shay's apartment. They stand still and quiet, admiring the beauty of the little twinkling orbs, and the light bouncing off the metal decorations Spencer had put together.

The entire day had been taken up with the task of decorating the tree with its full branches and proud stance. Even Sam, usually the laziest of all of them, had taken to this chore with a fervency and eagerness that shocked even Carly. At this thought, Freddie glance to his left where Sam stood poised, focused intently on the tree, a warm smile painted onto her face. The multicolored lights of the tree reflected on her hair and in her eyes, and giving her skin the appearance that it was glowing.

For a moment an overwhelming urge to pull her closer overtook Freddie, but he managed to push away the feeling as he looked back towards the tree. But he'd been pushing these desires away much too frequently over the last year, and now, as his desire bubbled over the edge of the hole he'd been storing it in, he couldn't keep himself from reaching out to take Sam's right hand in his left. So what if his chances of making it through such a daring excursion unscathed were _very_ small.

It wasn't a very long distance to cover; they were only a few millimeters apart, but it felt like much more. He glanced over at her from the corner of his eye as he took her warm hand in his, waiting for her expression to let him know whether or not to run for his life. A slightly surprised look flicked across her face as she looked down at her hand, and kept the same look as her eyes traveled up to Freddie's face.

Wincing slightly, Freddie shifted his gaze back to the tree, and waited for something bad to happen. When nothing did he turned his head slightly to find Sam still watching him intently. Her gaze was soft, and he found himself unable to focus properly, his mind went blank and he felt himself letting go of her hand, only to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her gently closer. She rested her head on his chest, and they shifted their attention back to the tree.

---------------------------------------------

**2. All At Once**

**I know, I'm a horrible person, giving you a SONGFIC… Seems like such a rip-off… I really don't like songfics… But oh well, I'm writing one. Don't hurt me.**

_There are certain people you just keep coming back to_

Strange, really, how he'd never been able to stay away from her. Sure, he'd _tried…_ But never with enough desire or intensity than he would have had if leaving had been what he really, _truly_, wanted. There'd been times he'd wished he could leave (or rather wished he had the_ desire_ to leave), but they were always short lived (though frequent).

_  
She is right in front of you_

She was _right there._ All the time! Right beside him, right behind him, right in front of him. Never failing to loose sight of him, and he of her. Yet… sometimes, he'd admit (after much prodding) that, when younger, he had let his gaze stray from her more often than he should have. But she was always there, ready, with one of her insulting remarks, to bring his focus back to what was truly important. That had been her job. Always.

_  
You begin to wonder could you find a better one  
Compared to her now she's in question_

_  
_So maybe he'd wondered about other girls sometimes. Comparing his blonde tormentor to the kind girls who fawned over him, their kindness perhaps depending on their stupidity (though he'd met plenty of kind and smart girls, just none that openly liked him). Sometimes he'd lie in bed late at night, comparing his two best friends. The lunatic blonde to her kind, caring (if not at times just as insensitive as Sam) brunette counterpart.

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same  
_

Once Carly had cornered Freddie and drilled him about his 'true feelings' for Sam, and he had feigned obliviousness. That had, perhaps, been one of the scariest things he had ever gone through. When finished, Carly had sighed loudly, then said quietly,

"You know Freddie, Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same."

He had just shrugged and walked away, forgetting the whole incident, but those words had imprinted themselves on his sub-conscious, and they tugged at the corners of his mind, making him wonder if what he was doing was the 'right thing'.

_  
Maybe you want her_

He'd realized it in a rather awkward fashion; the night after their first kiss awakening in the middle of the night from a rather vivid dream of Sam to find his PJ bottoms damp. Thankfully his mother had never found out about his wet dream…

_Maybe you need her_

He started realizing just how dependant he was growing on her when she went on holiday with her mom for a week. He'd found her absence too much to deal with, and feigned sickness, managing to get out of school on the Friday before Sam returned. This had been a mistake, as his mother had locked him in his room for the remainder of the weekend and he was cut off from Sam a full two days longer than he could have been.

_  
Maybe you started to compare to someone not there  
_

When he was feeling really out of it, Freddie would sometimes turn on the TV and watch one of the channels about the Movie Stars, comparing Sam to all the women with the 'perfect' bodies and beautiful clothes. Strangely enough, they all fell short. And in moments like these, he would fight the urge to call up Sam just to tell her that she was beautiful; no matter what.

_  
Looking for the right one you line up the world to find_

_Where no questions cross your mind_

He'd dated other girls, in a futile attempt to get Sam out of his thoughts. He couldn't remember their names, but he knew that not one of them had managed to compare to her, yet he kept searching.

_  
But she won't keep on waiting for you without a doubt_

_Much longer for you to sort it out_

It had never occurred to him that she might have been waiting for him. Never had he taken the time to plan out his actions, or give Sam the option of getting closer to him. Of course, he never realized anything until it was too late.

And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same

After Freddie had managed to forget his conversation with Carly, Spencer had cornered him in the Shay's kitchen. His interrogation methods were a bit sloppier than Carly's had been, but no less intense.

"It doesn't matter what other people think Freddie. Don't be afraid; Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same."

Maybe you want her

Freddie tried to make sure that they never ended up too close to each other while watching movies or entries for iCarly, because when they did, he always found himself fighting the urge to kiss her; to pin her on the ground and touch her in ways that would make her moan.

_Maybe you need her_

So maybe he _did_ need her. So maybe Carly and Spencer were right. Maybe she meant the world to him. Maybe he even loved her. It's not like he would ever admit it to anyone, because then it would become a reality, and then he would have to face it.

_  
Maybe you started to compare to someone not there_

In school, Freddie started comparing Sam to every other girl in the class. She always outdid them.

_  
Maybe you want it_

He wanted her. He wanted her and everything that came with her. He wanted her problems, her love, her need, her ferocity. He didn't want her to change for him. He wanted her to fall in love with him.

_Maybe you need it_

Life was taking him in the wrong direction, and he knew it. Every choice he made took him further and further away from Sam. And it was now, thousands of miles away from her with no money to get him home and no way to contact anyone, that he was realizing just how much he needed her. She gave him his strength, his ability to become his own person. She had taught him how to be his own person, and how to stand up for himself. She opened the doorway of the safe little room his mother had tried to keep him in and kicked his sorry little ass into the horrors of the real world. Then she had taken his hand and led him fearlessly through. Now he had to find her.

_  
Maybe it's all you're running from, _

He hated to admit it, but he was still scared of her. But not scared that she would throw him out a window, or that she would just laugh at him, or tell him she would never love him. He was terrified that she would do all of those things and really mean them. That terror is what kept him from giving in to his emotions and telling Sam everything that he really felt. That was what kept him running.

_  
Perfection will not come  
_

He didn't want perfection anymore. Oh no. He wanted Samantha Puckett.

_  
And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
Sometimes  
We'd never know what's wrong without the pain_

_Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

He knew the world was coming to an end when his mother sat on the end of his bed one evening to ask him about Sam. He'd sat frozen in shock for a few moments before he'd been able to open his mouth and begin denying the accusation. Hi mother had just sat and watched him for the entire time, then at the end of his speech, she had said in a soft voice; "If you love her Freddie, just tell her. Maybe she feels the same way as you." He'd nodded slowly as she got up and started to leave. Just as she was closing the door behind her she said quietly: "Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same."

Maybe you want her maybe you need her

_Maybe you've started to compare to someone not there_

_Maybe you want it maybe you need it_

_Maybe it's all you're running from_

_Perfection will not come_

_Will never come_

_Maybe you want her_

_Maybe you need her_

_Maybe you had her _

_Maybe you lost her to another_

_To another_

**And I'm really sorry but I don't know what else to put in the last few lines of the Songfic… I've got no more ideas and I've been sitting beside a heat lamp for 4 hours trying to squeeze out a fanfiction that was worthy of the net. Hopefully you feel this is good enough, 'cause I'm almost dead over here!! **

---------------------------------------------

**4. ---**

**Random bits of dialogue. #1 Freddie and Sam. #2 Sam and Carly.**

"Majestic."

"Wha--?"

"Ma-jes-tic."

"Nope."

"Fine. Ordinary?"

"Not quite."

"Pretty? Shiny? … Tree-like??"

"The last one."

"Tree like…?"

"Of course."

"Argh. Why did I agree to come here with you?"

"I dunno. Maybe 'casue you're stupid?"

"Gee, thanks."

"Your welcome. Now help me get this one."

"Fine."

**

"I reeeeeeealy hate these boots."

"You love to wear them any other time of the year."

"Yeah, well…"

---------------------------------------------

**A/N: So, after a nice long wait… I give you a handful of average writing and a ton of excuses! I really hope you liked it though. Please review…**

**XOXO**

**LadyCatriea**


End file.
